


Appearances to Keep

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Hill-Freeform, F/F, Martasha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: Robin（就是Maria Hill）在整个齐塔瑞入侵事件之后，来MacLaren酒吧喝一杯。她应该知道会有人认出她来，而且她应该料想到她的女朋友不是一个能控制好醋意的人。交叉：Marvel Cinematic Universe × How I Met Your Mother.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Robin Scherbatsky
Kudos: 12





	Appearances to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise). Log in to view. 



Maria Hill，或者说Robin Scherbatsky（至少纽约这一区的居民认为是），对酒保Carl感激的微笑一下，接过了一杯苏格兰威士忌。她坐在他们常坐的那个隔间里。独自一人。用手擦掉了桌子上的一层灰，Maria趴在桌上终于放松下来。在纽约城的各种残骸中，MacLaren酒吧还算几乎无损，至少还能开业，供纽约城的齐塔瑞入侵的幸存者们放松一下。

手机突然的一声响打断了她的安宁。

**_你在哪？_ **

**_——NR_ **

Natasha。她应该知道没什么能让Natasha在医疗中心睡超过一个小时的。Maria暗暗记着等回去要好好骂一下Halverson医生，那个医生向她保证过至少能让Natasha睡四个小时的。足够让她出来喝一杯，把脑子从外星人和超级英雄当中冷静一下，然后回医疗中心等Natasha醒过来。

**_纽约酒吧，我会很快回去的。_ **

**_——MH_ **

她低头盯着眼前的苏格兰威士忌，然后像是廉价的饮料一样一口就灌下去了。它沿着嗓子一路烧灼下去，她认真感受着这种感觉，抽出一张二十元压在杯下。在这么糟糕的一天之后，Carl理应得到不错的小费。Maria拍一拍身上的T恤和裤子，这是整个空母上储备的平民服装里最好的最合身的一件。她得回去了。

“Robin？”

Maria定住了，shit。这本来是她选择MacLaren的原因，在这她不是神盾局副局长Maria Hill，她可以是WWN的记者Robin Scherbatsky。她可以真的放松下来，但是，现在似乎这开始成为她的麻烦。

“Lily，Hi。”Maria说道，瞬间进入Robin的角色。

Lily冲过去抱住了Maria，非常紧的抱住。Maria忍住了一声呼痛，她可是折了一根肋骨，决定轻轻拍拍Lily的后背，不着痕迹的从她的怀里退出来。

“你回来了。”Lily说道，眼含热泪。

“很快就要走。”Maria答道，“他们需要人帮忙报道外星入侵，但是很快我就要回欧洲了。”至少那是当时Robin离开纽约的理由。“很高兴你还好，他们…”

Lily把Maria牵回了那个隔间，给她们都点了啤酒。Maria咬紧了下巴，似乎她要在这里待得比预计的要久一些。她在桌下给Natasha发短信，躲开Lily的眼睛。

“他们都还好。”Lily的话让Maria放下心来，“Ted和Barney会很高兴你在的。”

刚张嘴反对，但是Maria太晚了。Lily已经拿出了手机给Marshall打电话，让其他人都过来见她。她想到了五种方法在电话接通之前让Lily闭嘴，但是她还是僵在原地，直到Lily说完话为止。

*** ***

Maria真心的因为Ted的那些傻段子而大笑着，她喝下了大约四杯苏格兰威士忌，终于感觉到了那种愉悦的微醺感。这些人的熟悉感慢慢复苏，Maria不再担心给复仇者擦屁股或者世界安理会的质询。她现在只是一个平凡的女人，在一家普通的酒吧里和朋友聚会，也许他们当中的一个人要醉倒了。她不在意这一点，到目前为止她就想这么安静的待一会。她至少赢得了几小时的平静，然后她可以回去继续当副局长，或者是被那些低等级的小特工叫做“冰雪女王”的Hill。

就在Barney要开始讲他的下一个泡妞的故事的时候，Maria突然脊背一僵，所有感官都进入了高度兴奋状态。她被人监视着，而且她知道是谁突然走入了她的这一部分生活。Maria用眼角看到了一个红发的人影走过去，虽然她的视线一直没从她的朋友们身上移开，但是她还是仔细的观察着她的动作。她的心跳突然快了起来，希望她只是来接自己而不是介入她的这一部分生活。

“而且她…哦，天啊性感女神。”Barney突然喊道。

她闭上了眼睛，Maria根本不需要转头就知道Barney这样的反应是因为谁，但是她的朋友都看得直眼掉了下巴。Maria Hill只能妥协了。

Barney靠到中间，其他人也是。“我先！我要用‘我刚刚从外星人入侵中活下来我要充分享受生活’约她。”

“那会成功吗？”Lily问道，对Barney现在的那样子怀疑的吐槽道，“她可是11分，我确定需要更多一些办法的。”

Ted这时加入，“如果你失败了的话，我就下一个。”

“拜托。”Barney陈述道，“我可以的。”

Barney一句话没说的就起身走到吧台，一副情场高手的样子。

“押Barney可以，20块。”Marshall下注道。

“我和你对赌。”Lily说道。

Maria看了一眼吧台的互动。“赌100，Barney可以让她跟过来，但是不会跟他回家。”

Ted对她灿烂的笑着说，“谢谢你对我有信心，Robin。”

她低头浅酌一口啤酒，挑起眉毛。“我也没说她会和你回家，Mosby。”

他这次皱起眉毛，感到非常迷惑。“那是谁…”

“兄弟们，这是Natalie。”Barney胳膊搭在她肩上，炫耀般的说道。“这是Natalie Rushman，她在东京当模特。”

Maria对此翻了个白眼。当然了Natasha会用这个身份。Lily说错了，Natasha才不是11分，虽然她穿着职业套装和一丝不苟的头发，但是她美丽程度依然爆表。她虽然很端庄，但是依然性感的让人喷鼻血。

Barney请她坐进了他们的隔间，但是Natasha很有技巧的躲开坐在他旁边的可能，反而是挤在Maria的旁边，在Barney的正对面。

“很高兴见到你。”Natasha说道，尽管她的脚尖在偷偷的爱抚着Maria的小腿。

她保持住了自己的体态，握住了Natasha伸出的手，比平时更用力的握住了她的手。“我也是。”

“所…所以，你是干什么的，Natalie？”Lily立刻说道，感觉到了Natasha和Maria之间的张力，把这个理解为她吃Barney的醋。Maria叹气，确实是吃醋，但是才不是她以为的那样。

“我是Stark工业CEO的私人助理。”Natasha礼貌的说道，至少这一部分算是真的，现在确实是Pepper给她开工资，至少就Maria所知的范围内是这样的。

“你认识Tony Stark？”Ted问道，眼睛都睁大了。他之前竞标修Stark大厦，但是败给了那个瑞典的建筑公司。

“我确实认识他，但是我不是他的私人助理，Pepper Potts才是CEO。”

Maria确实可以对Pepper或者Stark说几句Ted的好话，因为Stark大厦确实需要重建。但是看到Ted打量Natasha的样子，Maria突然就不想帮他了。

在他们都被Wendy上酒和小吃的动作而分散了注意力的时候，Maria把手抽到了桌子下，在Natasha的大腿上敲着摩斯代码。

**_「你他妈在干嘛？」_ **

Natasha脸上甜蜜的笑着，假装认真的听着Barney的那些糟透了的故事。

 **_「别无视我，Nat_ ** **_你不应该出医疗中心的，你应该休息的。」_ **

Maria根本没注意其他人的反应，直到Natasha转过了头说，“你不在那。”

“哈？”她真的不觉得Natasha会对她说话，特别是当着所有人的面。

“你没在那看我和Ted还有Marshall教训那些外星人呢。”Barney说道，对她做了个“配合我”的眼神。

“哦，对，我不在。”Maria喝了一口啤酒，避开了Natasha似乎能穿透她的眼神，专心听Barney瞎编的揍外星人的故事。

Barney在故事的结尾伸手去摸Natasha的手，让Maria把啤酒瓶都捏碎了，幸好酒都喝光了。

“你还好吗？”Lily同情的问道。

“很好。”Maria咬着牙说道。

Natasha的腿贴了上来。“我要表个白。”

所有男生都兴奋的抬起头，特别是Barney。他几乎都准备好带Natasha回家了，Maria几乎感觉自己对不起他。

“我是你的超级粉丝呢，Sparkles小姐。”Natasha用她最夸张的脑残粉的表情看着她。

Maria要气炸了。哦，天啊，这件事大概有两种解决办法，但是朝脑袋上敲啤酒瓶会吸引太多的注意力，而她还没准备好向Fury解释为什么她和黑寡妇会在酒吧打架。而另一种方法，well，Maria忍住了她的怒气，她绝对会好好折磨Natasha的。

她搂住了Natasha的后脖颈，狠狠的吻了上去。旁边传来玻璃破碎的声音，根据声音推断是Ted的啤酒瓶和Barney的威士忌。轻咬着她的下唇，Maria暗自微笑着，坐回了自己的座位上。她真是宁愿拆炸弹也不愿应付亮晶晶。

“抱歉，伙计们。”Maria耸耸肩说道，如果手里有相机的话，她绝对会拍下他们惊掉下巴的样子。

“呃…怎么…蛤？…什么？”Barney结结巴巴的说，他的面部表情都抽搐了。

胳膊搭在Natasha的肩膀上，把她搂在怀里。“我们在一起很久了。”

Marshall是第一个恢复神智的，大概是因为他确实对她没有爱意--桌上另外三个人则是还在处理这个消息--他对她道贺。“你们俩在一起多久了？”

Natasha手轻轻拍了拍她的膝盖，她准备好了她们的背景故事。Maria艰难的咽了一口，这也许会很闹心，她用眼睛恳求Natasha不要把事情弄得更复杂。她看到的那个坏笑真的没有让她安下心来。

“我少年时期对Robin很着迷，Robin Sparkles。天啊，我记得我曾经连着听她的歌听了好几个小时。”Natasha回答道。

忍住一声呻吟，Maria握住了她放在桌上的手。对别人来说，这也许是爱意的展现，但是对于Natasha，这绝对是一个很严肃的警告。Maria会杀了Natasha的，整个神盾局肯定开发出了一种Natasha不免疫的毒药。

“她当初在米兰采访Stark先生的时候，我知道我必须得见她一面。所以我主动约了她，她也同意了。”

好吧，那也不是太糟，Maria不会杀了她的，但是提起Robin Sparkles还是有很严重的后果。

“你们的第一次约会是去商场吗？”Ted吐槽道。

Maria狠狠的瞪了他一眼，那个眼神一般是留给做了恶作剧的鹰眼的。显然那个表情让Ted吓得缩进椅子里。

“不，不是。”Natasha用假惺惺的肉麻的要死的声音说道，“我们在意大利，吃什么倒是不记得了。然后在那些古老的街道上散步。”她的声音更低沉而且还有更多气音，Natasha靠近，一直看着Maria的嘴唇，“还有一个吻。”

“然后？！”Barney催促道。

Maria真的想敲他的脑袋，但是Natasha的指尖摩挲着Maria下颌的线条。“还有一个酒店房间和一张大床。”

Ted呻吟一声，像是小奶狗被踢了一脚的那种呻吟。

Lily强笑了一下。“那听上去好浪漫啊。”

看来她还是有些暗恋Robin啊，Maria暗自记下来。

“噢，确实是。”Natasha黏黏糊糊的吻上了她的脸颊，留下了一个唇印。是在标记所有权，看来Natasha不仅是吃Barney和Ted的醋。

现在是完美的离开的时机，她们可以借着性张力离开。“我们该走了。”Maria说道，她推着Natasha要出去。

“啊，可是亲爱的，我刚刚见到你的朋友呢。”Natasha不动，摁着Maria的腰眼，让Maria的双腿突然使不上劲，瘫在座位上了。

“是啊，Robin。”Ted胳膊撑着体重，“我们刚刚见到Natalie，你的秘密女友。”

Maria的腿重新恢复了知觉，从Natasha的怀里逃出来揉揉腰。“不是秘密女友，Ted。”

“那我们为什么都没人听说过她？”Ted疑问道。

“这就是我在这的原因。”Natasha救场说，“Robin想让我亲眼见到你们。”

“哦，她和你说过我们吗？”Barney咧嘴笑道。

“是的，她说过。”Natasha上下打量着他说道。

Maria在看到Barney的那个色眯眯的看着Natasha的眼神的时候气的指甲狠狠扣在掌心。打破他的鼻子不是一个好选项，但是踢他的小腿可以。

“嗷！”Barney几乎疼得用头撞桌子。Oops，也许她踢得有点狠。毕竟她现在穿的是神盾局派发的作战靴，而不是Robin的鞋。

她让自己放松下来，记住眼前的这一刻。Natasha非常好的融入了这个场景，等到今晚结束的时候这群朋友都已经爱上她了。到了这一刻，整个神盾、外星入侵和超级英雄都可以忘掉了，她就只是一个普通的市民，在酒吧里和女友、朋友一起放松喝酒。只是她可以假装这是真的，她几乎说服自己相信了。

“我们真的需要走了。”Maria礼貌的打断了他们的话。Fury不会乐意她们俩都失踪这么久的。

“你们有地方住吗？”Ted问她们俩，“你以前的房间还在。”

Maria挑起眉毛，他这么留着那个房间真的不太健康吧。

“我把那个房间租出去了。”Ted赶紧解释道，“但是她在这一切发生之前她跑掉了。所以现在是空着的，如果你需要找地方睡一晚的话。”

“我们很乐意，谢谢你Ted。”Natasha代表她们接受了她的好意。

全组人都各回各家，Barney几乎是求Ted让他过去，Maria在后面对Natasha低声说着。“你在干嘛？我们得回去。”

“我已经处理好了，Fury对我们离开一晚没意见。”

Maria迈出半步停在那里。“你计划好了。”

“这结果在我的预料当中。”Natasha轻咬了一口她的脖颈。

在旁边，Barney一声呻吟，跪求Ted再收留他一晚。

*** ***

“你真是一个大麻烦，Romanoff。”Maria背靠着房门说道。她抱着臂，瞪着撑在臂躺在床上的Natasha。

她不太真心的耸耸肩，从床上坐起来。“你离开我了。”

Maria突然就心软了，坐在Natasha，她牵起了她的手吻了吻她的手背，然后道歉，“对不起。”

把Maria一把推倒在床上，Natasha整个跨坐在她身上，把胳膊摁在旁边。除非Maria真的想打架，她没有逃跑的办法。“你得补偿我，Hill。”

“好吧。”Maria翻了个白眼。她笑着把腿架起来，当成Natasha的靠背。“但是首先，你要不要先把那面的问题解决掉？”她朝窗户歪了歪头。

Natasha脱下了高跟鞋，随手一丢，正好砸中Barney藏着的那块栏杆。然后一声尖叫，随后在防火通道那传过来一声闷响，然后一阵呻吟呼痛。他会没事的，他才摔了一层防火通道而已。


End file.
